


Mitchsen Notes

by kiarcheo



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of Mitchsen drabbles, short pieces and one-shots. Beca/Aubrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitchsen Notes

"You're late," Aubrey announced opening the door. "What on the earth happened?" she frowned at Beca, who was standing on her doorstep completely soaked.

"Went to buy you flowers," she raised a bunch equally sopping. "It started pouring," she explained, teeth chattering with cold.

"I'm going to bring you something dry,"

"Hey, Beca," Chloe entered the room as Aubrey left. "Does it rain?"

"No shit Sherlock,"

Chloe put on her coat and took an umbrella. "You look like a drowned rat,"

Beca glared at her.

"A cute drenched rat." The ginger pecked her on the cheek before leaving.

"Two insults don't negate each other," Beca yelled at her.

"What are you doing still there?" Aubrey returned. "You'll get a cold!" she scolded, dragging her inside. "Oh God, what if you lose your voice?"

"Dude, really?"

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed, working herself into a frenzy. "We have to sing in a few days, you can't lose your voice, we don't have time to rearrange everything!"

"Aubrey?" Beca took a calming breath. "Can you please stop being Aubrey Posen, the leader of the Bellas Barden, and start being Bree, my girlfriend?"


End file.
